Dark Jack Frost Thoughts
by SalemAmireRapure-Lucent
Summary: What is it like when you are alone for so long then suddenly people you don't know start to pester you and hurt things around you? Well this is what Dark Jack has to deal with this is what he lives with now. This is a something like in AU world where Jack becomes a set of twins of one being good and one being dark


**This is a story from Tumblr Account about a Jack Frost Rper who rps Jack Frost twins this fic is about the darker half. **

**M - for Mature - Blood and Gore.**

**So this a anon inspired ficlit of how DJ feels and how he hates it when people mess with people he likes or care fore. I mean the guy hates it when people mess with GJ only he can do that but he would never want other people to be really hurt him, cause it's not fair so in his mind of being alone as Jack Frost for so long it bothers him when people are stupid and choose to hurt others and say poor things about them. When it shouldn't be said in so many ways he wants to set the world on fire kill everything he really hates about the ugly side of humanity,**

The warm liquid dripped down his face as he looked up at the grayface he spiked on to ice in away he felt numb he couldn't even manage a smile or a smirk it was then he just wanted to be alone? No being alone was bad that is why he was so desperate to hold on to GJ or any of the other people he slowly started to meet but in the end they would all start to break apart, cause of the ugliness that was people how they worked how they choose to judge or even think or even react to another. It angered him, so he was doing what he knew best at times like this, blood shed murder and mayhem, it was the only other feeling he really knew. Walking away from the warm spot with daggers in hand.

As he walked to a table he dragged the blade across the wood the scrapping sound seem to fade into the background as the other sounds seem mix in all together as it sounds like thousand of voices talking to him telling him that he was part of the ugly side of the world he should be like everyone he ever hurt in anyway. But it all faded when got to the end of the table where he caught a grayface filthy little gray faces how he hated most of them was very bitter to them all at times he never minded them but when they would do what they did it put him off into a mood like this. He manage a half smile. "I always wanted to know what people have looked like on the inside, it always made me wonder if they are as ugly on the inside as they are on the outside" as he leaned down to talk to the person as placed a parcel on the table to roll it out showing different medical items.

"Where gonna have a little fun." he said picking scalpel bring it to the center of the chest to the grayfaces, and pressing it down to break the skin cutting down he made sure to gag them he wasn't into the mood listen to whatever they had to say seeing the crimson color start to flow out it was wonderful sight something so warm bleeding out it was different he saw the grayface shaking trying to scream but it was all muffled by the gag placing the scalpel down he reached over getting the clamp placed it into area where he had cut all the way down in the middle of the chest. DJ was starting to have a little trouble getting it in till he remember you needed to crack the chest cavity to do it and he did watching the person jolt trying to curl move but he made sure they would be bound as he wanted to see the insides of grayface.

Forcing the clamp to break open the cavity he listened to wonderful sound of bones snapping this unknown warmth coming from the body he was not used to that he looked in started to poke about reaching over pair of scissors and pitching pliers he started to dig around on the side blinked some a frown across his face. "You grayfaces are no different then the people you hurt and tell them things put them down. Your all just as plain and as twice as ugly from what I can tell…." as wicked grin came across his face throwing the utensils to the side he proceed to pull everything out from the side of the grayface. "YOU ARE ALL JUST AS UGLY AS THE PERSON YOU MAKE FUN OF YOU ARE ALL THE SAME THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES YOU ALL DIFFERENT IS YOU LACK A SOUL THAT CAN FEEL!" as he laughed eye wide as he started to toss everything around reaching back in pulling out a heart looked at him some. "None of you need this, if you are so ugly!" as made a ice dagger cutting it into pieces as he started to shake with laughter what little sanity he had left was breaking away quickly. This he knew he was coming undone.


End file.
